


In More Than Name

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Arranged Marriage, Demon Dean Winchester, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Omega Dean, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are arranged to be married in order to bring together Heaven and Hell. But they both wish for this marriage to be more than a political treaty. When they get to their hotel room, they realize, maybe they truly are a 'match made in Heaven' when they see each other's soulmate marks.





	In More Than Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> This is written for my dear friend Foxy. I hope you enjoy <3

Castiel’s steps are controlled and poised as he walks up the aisle towards his husband.  _ His husband. _ Who he’s never met before. He takes a deep breath, trying to seem less nervous than he feels. The faces of his family all fade away as he continues up the aisle. On the other side, he glances at his future husband’s family. 

The weight of the world is on Castiel’s shoulder. He’s in charge of literally bringing together Heaven and Hell. His wings twitch as he continues forward, his stomach in knots. 

Castiel steps up to the platform but as he steps up, he trips on the step and begins to fall forward. How embarrassing. A prestigious alpha angel falling in front of every important representative of both Heaven and Hell at his own wedding. Sure, it’s arranged but that doesn’t mean Castiel wants to look like an idiot. 

Thankfully, strong arms catch him. They help him walk up the last few steps. He locks eyes with the demon he’s marrying, sucking in a sharp breath at the beautiful, vivid green eyes he finds. 

The demon, Dean Winchester, smirks before whispering, “I never thought I’d see the day an angel fell for me.”

“It would seem that’s what happens when an angel marries a demon,” he whispers right back. His stomach flutters as they both smile gently at each other. Sure this is an arranged marriage but Castiel still hopes they’ll be able to make something of it, something more than just a political arrangement and so far, seeing how they easily banter, hope fills Castiel’s chest. 

The ceremony goes by in the blink of an eye. They recite their vows after the priest and before he knows it, Castiel is leaning forward and kissing his new husband. As their lips gently press together for the first time, everything else fades away. His stomach flutters pleasantly and his heart speeds up. In his long life, Castiel thinks this is his favorite first kiss and he genuinely hopes it’ll be his last. 

During discussions, before the wedding, Castiel’s mother insisted they go all out for the ceremony in order to skip the ordeal of having a reception. John Winchester agreed. Castiel suspects it’s more about moving things along with the treaty than the demon head caring about missing a reception. 

Castiel takes Dean’s hand as they walk back down the aisle and through the door at the back. 

~~~

Walking into their hotel room is awkward and stilted. Cas, which is what Dean’s begun calling his new husband in his head, sets their bags down before looking at the bed in the middle of the room. One bed. Because why would a newly married couple need two, right?

Dean’s tail flicks back and forth behind him as his nerves start to get the best of him. Shaking his head, Dean begins to pull his suit off, wanting to get out of the stuffy, constricting clothes. 

Cas turns back to Dean, watching with wide eyes as he slips his suit coat off his shoulders. Dean shrugs, “I’m not sleeping in my suit, dude.”

Cas nods. “You’re right. I apologize for the awkwardness of the situation.”

“It’s fine,” Dean says, unbuttoning his dress shirt. “It’s not your fault. I say we make the best of the situation.”

Cas smiles at him and it makes Dean’s insides warm. Those blue eyes lighting up as they look at Dean like he’s something special and beautiful. Cas freezes, staring at Dean’s now exposed chest. 

“Dean,” Cas breathes, his voice sounding barely above a whisper. Dean feels self conscious for a moment as Cas stares at his soulmate mark, the mark branded above his heart. “I. Dean. I don’t even know what to say.”

“Well say something, Cas. Because you’re starting to make a guy self conscious.”

Cas shakes his head, pulling himself from whatever state he’d gotten himself into. Instead of answering, he begins to pull his own shirt open, exposing his chest. 

Without meaning to, Dean takes a step forward, his eyes glued to Cas’ chest. His first thought is, ‘wow’ because the angel is fucking gorgeous. His second through is, “holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Cas agrees, a smile splitting his face in two. 

“We’re?”

“It would seem so.”

Dean takes another step forward, his fingers tentatively touching Cas’ chest. Over his heart is a flaming pentagram, the Winchester family crest. With his other hand, he touches his own soulmate mark. “What does this mean?"

Cas clears his throat before whispering, “it’s my name. In Enochian.”

“And this is my family crest,” Dean murmurs. 

Their eyes meet and Dean doesn’t hold himself back. He does what feels right. His hand moves up Cas’ chest until it lands on his neck, pulling the angel forward until their lips meet. 

Cas gasps into the kiss and Dean takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas’ hands land on his hips, his fingers digging into the exposed skin he finds there. Dean’s body heats up, his tail coming around and wrapping around Cas’ thigh as they kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

Cas quickly strips Dean of his dress shirt, his hands reverently touching Dean’s stomach and chest. It makes his skin break out in goosebumps, a groan leaving his throat without permission. His hands shake as they find Cas’ pants, opening them up and shoving them down. 

Cas makes quick work of getting Dean out of his pants, taking special care not to irritate his tail. Dean lets out a groan, his head thrown back. Cas’ mouth finds his throat, licking across the exposed skin before sucking a mark into his neck. 

The smell of their arousal floods the room, husky alpha mixed with sweet omega. It makes Dean’s mouth water and his body shiver. 

“Dean,” Cas growls out. Dean lets out a whimper as his body responds, his ass beginning to slick. Cas leads him over to the couch in their room. The alpha sits down, pulling Dean onto his lap. “I want you to ride me.”

Dean sets himself down, a knee on each side of Cas’ hips. As their bare skin touches for the first time, Dean moans. 

“I,” Dean starts. He swallows as he looks into Cas’ lust filled eyes. “I’ve never.” 

Cas touches his cheekbone, his thumb rubbing soothingly. “You’re a virgin?”

Dean nods his head, his cheeks flaming. Instead of being teased, Dean feels taken care of as Cas pets his back, bringing him forward in a gentle kiss. Their tongues caress in a gentle back and forth. Dean’s body relaxes, his ass sliding across Cas’ cock. It feels so good and Dean wants more. 

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” Cas asks as his hand finds Dean’s ass, one of his fingers barely dipping into his crack. It makes him even more slick. 

“Only my tail.”

Cas groans as he closes his eyes. His finger finally touches Dean’s hole, swirling around his slick entrance. It feels so good, so much better than his tail. 

“Use it, Dean. Open yourself up on your tail.”

It’s Dean’s turn to groan. Cas begins to kiss along his collarbone, licking and sucking more red marks into his skin as Dean’s tail comes up to his ass. He takes a deep breath before pushing forward, his tail breaching his ass. He whimpers at the feeling of being penetrated and stretched. The tip of his tail wiggles forward until it finds his prostate.

“Oh god,” Dean murmurs, his hands coming to rest in Cas’ thick hair, tugging on the strands as Cas’ mouth bites down particularly hard. 

Cas runs his nose over Dean’s throat until it’s right behind his ear, sniffing him, scenting him. “You smell amazing, Dean. So fucking good.”

Dean’s hips begin to move, rubbing their cocks against each other. His tail continues to pump in and out, massaging his prostate until he’s a writhing mess in Cas’ lap. 

“That’s it. You’re doing so well,” Cas murmurs, biting down on Dean’s lobe before moving his mouth along Dean’s jaw. Cas’ hand reaches down, wrapping around both of their dicks. 

“Fuck,” Dean hisses out as Cas’ hand begins to move. Lightning shoots down his spine, his hips rocking back against his tail before riding forward in Cas’ hand. The duel sensations have pleasure thrumming through his veins. His dick drolls precum and he moans over and over. 

“Are you close, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna come, Cas. Please.”

Cas’ hand squeezes tighter around them. Dean falls forward, his fingers finding their way into Cas’ feathers and Cas lets out a choked off sob as his dick explodes between them. It’s enough to have Dean throwing his head back with a groan. Seeing Cas so debauched is so sexy. His tail speeds up and his ass tightens around it. 

“Yes,” Dean cries out as he comes, his dick spilling all over Cas’ hand. 

He rests his forehead against Cas’ shoulder, his fingers gently playing with Cas’ wings as their breathing comes back down to normal. “Wow,” he says with a sigh, his lips finding Cas’ throat before he leans back, looking down into Cas’ eyes. 

Cas smiles and the sight has Dean’s stomach breaking out in butterflies before he frowns. “Cas. We didn’t. Well. You know?”

Cas’ hands slide up his thighs, resting on his hips. “We have time for that, Dean.”

Dean kisses Cas’ cheek. “You mean that?”

“Of course,” Cas whispers, picking up Dean and carrying him over to their bed. “We are husbands, afterall.”


End file.
